A coupling of this general type is known from French Patent No. 1,538,609. In the known coupling, each of the pivot pieces is formed by a cylindrical extension contained in an equally cylindrical recess in the annular intermediate element, whereby the intermediate element is cast by means of a mold around the four cylindrical pivot pieces.
The disadvantage of the known coupling is that the smallest angle in deviation of 180.degree. which the cardioids of the shaft-like elements interconnected through the coupling may form with each other is too limited for application of the coupling in the steering column of a vehicle. In addition, the manufacture of the coupling which involves the use of a mold is cumbersome and expensive.
Another patent of interest is the German Patent No. 917,739 which shows a coupling generally of the type under consideration. This coupling includes provisions allowing for possible changes in the length of the shaft-like elements. To this end, the pivot pieces are spherical in shape and are contained in cavities limited by a spherical plane in cylindrical sliding pieces. These sliding pieces slide back and forth inside cylindrical bores in the annular intermediate element. In addition, the pivot pieces have been formed at one end of generally rectangular arms whose other end is connected in a rotating fashion to the remaining part of the coupling element.